A Story of Trains and Tunnels
by israelianbabe15
Summary: Zibbs. Ziva and Gibbs go on a trip together and their time on the train makes them realize some things about each other... smut in later chapters...
1. Chapter 1

A Story of Trains and Tunnels.

Why on earth had they decided to take the train instead of driving to that damn conference? It wasn't even that important. It was just a little update for all the NCIS agents who were stationed all over the country, representing the agency in smaller towns. Tony was supposed to go to the conference with Ziva, but he had fallen ill this morning, leaving only Gibbs to join Ziva on the trip. McGee had been on vacation for about a week and was spending some time with his family.

Since Ziva had sold her car and taken the bus for the last few months, and Gibbs' cars had both been in accidents he wasn't even remotely responsible for – or at least that's what he had told the team, the two agents had to take the train to get to the hotel the conference would take place in. Had they really just signed up for a six-hour trip across the country on an almost empty train – because who actually still uses trains, anyway – which didn't even have air conditioning? This would be one hell of a trip.

As if hot weather, loss of air conditioning and a six-hour train ride weren't enough, Gibbs had been having these weird dreams lately – sex dreams, to be exact. Ziva David had crept into his dreams late at night, every night, for the past few weeks, seducing him to the point where he would wake up rock hard, craving her touch. He hadn't had dreams like that ever since he was a teenager and he had been quite happy about it, since he had had a very hard time ignoring them when he was young. Now he worried that they might interfere with his work, which they did only occasionally, whenever Ziva wore particularly tight fitting clothes. He just couldn't keep his eyes off of her. Why did she have to be so beautiful? It's not like her ninja moves and her high intelligence already did enough to arouse him most days, but of course she had to be pretty, too. He wasn't the youngest anymore – how was he supposed to deal with a woman like that?

When he arrived at the train station, he was surprised to see her already waiting for him. She was wearing a more casual outfit than he usually saw her in at work, just as he had suggested. Six hours on a train could be annoying enough as it was, but being dressed in work clothes would just have been enough. Her jeans were black and way too tight not to have an effect on him, while her blouse was loose and had a few more open buttons than work would allow her to. Her outfit was still not as casual as he would have expected of any other woman, but the fact that her hair was falling in loose curls around her face was a clear indicator that they weren't at work. She had been wearing ponytails and buns for months, just sometimes having her hair open, but even then it would be straight and nowhere near playful. He liked her curls and he liked the smile she greeted him with as he walked towards her.

Damn, why did he have to be so handsome? When he was walking towards her in simple blue jeans and a white NIS shirt, Ziva couldn't believe how attractive he looked. She had always been attracted to him, but this outfit made him seem a lot less Gibbs and a lot more Jethro. He somehow didn't seem unreachable anymore. Just a down to earth kind of guy – that's what he was. For a moment there, she thought that maybe, just maybe, he could let his guard down with her, completely that is. He had always been more open with her than with any of the other agents, but she hoped that she could finally get actually close to him. He had already changed into a casual outfit, maybe opening up to her would be the next step.

As they walked onto the platform together, their hands close but not yet touching, they both smiled to themselves, happy that they could actually be casual together for a while and knowing that this trip might change the character of their relationship forever. They were both looking forward to some changes, but a tiny bit of fear settled over them as they entered the train, knowing that those changes might not be all good.

TBC

A/N: Damn, this was going to be a one-shot… what is it with me not being able to sort my thoughts enough to keep stories short?! Anyway… How did you like it?! Reviewers get imaginary cookies, as always :D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The train was hot. Air conditioning had been broken for a while, apparently, and Ziva and Gibbs' cabin was heating up quickly. Sun was streaming through the window and the two benches, which were facing each other, were getting hotter and hotter, but were not made of leather, thankfully. They had put their bags on the shelves above the benches, which were not hit by direct sunlight, while Ziva sat on one of the benches and Jethro sat on the one facing hers.

They had been able to choose between several empty compartments – apparently no one took this train on hot days. Most people must have chosen air conditioned cars over the comfort of sitting on a stuffy train with a bunch of strangers for the whole day. Anyway, Ziva and Gibbs were completely alone in their cabin. There was an older couple a few cabins closer to the front of the train, with their grand children and a lot of puzzles to keep the kids busy and quiet.

For a while, the two NCIS agents sat looking out the window and enjoying the comfortable silence that had fallen between them. It was actually a very beautiful day and their casual outfits could handle a few more degrees, until they would have to do some changes. There was a knock on the door and the train conductor appeared in the doorway.

'Your tickets, please.', he asked and Ziva and Gibbs showed him the two pieces of paper Vance had handed to them earlier.

With a nod, the conductor left and silence fell again. This time, however, it wasn't a comfortable one, as even hotter air had entered the room with the conductor and the casual outfits were beginning to stick to their bodies. Ziva was glad she had decided to wear a white tank top underneath her blouse, so taking off the flow-y piece of clothing was actually a valid plan.

Trying not to stare at the way too tight tank top she was wearing – which wasn't actually way too tight, but only seemed that way to a slightly aroused Gibbs – Gibbs turned his attention back to the scenery outside. To his dismay, his heart started beating faster at the mere thought of her sitting so close to him, and his shirt was not going to be even remotely comfortable any longer.

He tried to keep cold by fanning some air under his shirt, but he could see Ziva smile out of the corner of his eyes. He stopped. 'Damn air conditioning…'

'Well, there is another option…', she suggested. The heat had gone to her head. She could feel her inhibitions lowering to a disturbing new point, which made her way too flirty for a business trip. She would never have suggested this, if it had been a little colder. Then again, she wouldn't have had to.

He looked at her, slightly confused at what exactly she was suggesting, but also quite intrigued. Ziva could see a flirtatious little twinkle in his eyes that hadn't been there before, so she went ahead and made clear what exactly she was suggesting.

Jethro watched his agent get up from her bench and move over to his. He did everything in his power to concentrate on her eyes rather than the tiny pearls of delicious looking sweat that were forming on her cleavage, but as her hands fell to the hem of his shirt, his gaze shifted to her fingers. As she had lifted the shirt over his head, she was determined to sit back down in her earlier spot, but his hands had somehow found her hips and he was guiding her into his lap.

She was straddling him now, looking deep into his eyes. _That escalated quickly._ – would have been Tony's words, if he were here. The train jerked a little, causing her to fall even closer into him. Their lips were only an inch apart and their eyes were slowly falling shut as they both closed the distance between them and met in a gentle, yet incredibly powerful kiss.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

She had just wanted to take off his shirt, that was all. It had never been her intention to actually start something, or at least she didn't think so. He had seemed uncomfortable with the shirt on, but he had also seemed reluctant to take his shirt off in front of her, so she had decided to show him that it was okay. Of course, taking off his shirt herself, with a flirtatious look in her eyes – because the heat made her all flirty and horny – she should have expected that she would not just be taking off his shirt.

He had been surprised, but the fact that his mind had to catch up on what was going on did not mean that his body had to. His body seemed to be very okay with the new development – Ziva sitting in his lap, kissing him and trailing her hands up and down his torso – physically, he was very, very okay with this. Mentally, however, part of him knew that this wasn't appropriate and that he should stop it immediately. He didn't, of course. Why would he stop this? That would be crazy! No man in their right mind would stop something like this, simply because it wasn't professional.

As they busied themselves with exploring each others bodies on a more intimate level than they were used to, the train entered a tunnel, which would put them into complete darkness for a while. The automatic lights that could be found in all corridors and cabins turned on immediately, lighting most parts of the train. Ziva and Gibbs' cabin, however, seemed to have a barely functioning light source, which shone dimly to begin with, but also flickered every now and then.

They broke apart for a second, noticing the changes in their surroundings, but not quite caring. With darkness also came colder air, which would enable them to take this a lot further than the heat would have. Heat might have gotten them into this situation, but dim, flickering lights in a mostly cosy atmosphere were a lot more what they had in mind for their first intimate moments.

Yes, they had thought about it – of course they had. They weren't the most communicative types when it came to feelings and intimacy, so unadulterated make-out sessions were more their style. Relationships were complicated, sex wasn't – for them, anyway.

Ever since he could remember, first dates never really classified relationships for him – first nights did. If they were rushed and unromantic, the relationship would be just the same, while a romantic first night would make a better start for a good relationship.

Ziva and Gibbs weren't exactly known for being the romantic type, and they really weren't, but sometimes the little things could mean a lot. Dim lights, the somewhat distant sounds of the train, the air that was cooling down slowly – what might still be considered a weird setting was somewhat perfect for the two of them. It was cosy, private, and less awkward than they would have expected. They were comfortable in each others arms, kissing again, resuming their exploration of each others bodies, and finding some spots that were especially sensitive.

Suddenly, the train came to a halt. There was no explanation for this, as there was not supposed to be a stop inside a tunnel – how could there be. The two agents broke apart, surprised but not yet sure if they should stop entirely. As the train conductor knocked on the door, nervously looking through the little window in the door and trying not to stare at the couple of horny agents, Ziva climbed off her boss and sat next to him on his bench.

'We are having a little problem with the train's engine. It could take a few… umm… hours to fix it.', the conductor said, avoiding their eyes.

It was quiet for a second, until Gibbs asked: 'So, is there any way we could lock that door and close the blinds of that window in it, once you leave?'

The conductor seemed a little irritated by the question, but told them that the door could be locked with just a turn on a little knob and that the blinds would be okay to be closed, but that they needed to open the door whenever he knocked again, for safety reasons. Gibbs seemed very intimidating to him, even with his shirt off – wait – even more so with his shirt off. Those abs were definitely a lot more than the thin little conductor could ever deal with. So he had decided not to argue with the couple and giving them some privacy.

When he had finally left, Gibbs got up, locked the door behind the guy and closed those blinds. There were children only a few cabins down the hall. Grown people could probably handle walking in on a couple, but kids deserved some decency.

Ziva smiled, as she watched him. She got up behind him and began to run her hands down his back, then over his sides and up his torso, pressing herself against him in the process. When he turned round to face her, he gave her his typical Gibbs-smirk and brought her in for a passionate kiss. With his hands on her hips, he slowly guided her towards on of the benches and as they lay down – him on top of her – Ziva smiled again, appreciating his dominance.

She had known men, who would allow her to take the lead too easily, and men who would be too dominant, trying to seem manly in front of a female mossad officer, which had usually made her leave immediately. Gibbs, on the other hand, was dominant without being aggressive. He was dominant, without needing her to be submissive. He was dominant in the best way she could imagine.

TBC

A/N: aaaand they're stuck in a tunnel :D a six hour train ride just turned into a very long and smutty story that might leave the train conductor with some serious trauma in the end.

Tell me if you liked it – you'll get imaginary cookies :D


End file.
